


Il Kalos davanti ad una tazza di caffè

by TheLawyer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, fanwiterit, writober2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyer/pseuds/TheLawyer
Summary: Diantha e Elisio si incontrano al caffè più antico di Luminopoli per parlare del destino oscuro che incombe su Kalos.





	Il Kalos davanti ad una tazza di caffè

"Diantha, ti devo parlare."

"Dimmi Elisio, ormai mi hai chiamata. Ho qualche minuto libero."

"No, ho bisogno di vederti... "

"Oggi ho molto da fare. Sai, i miei impegni con la Lega Pokémon..."

"Ti prego... È davvero importante." 

"Di che si tratta almeno? Di noi due? Ti ho già detto che..." 

"Non si tratta di me e di te. Si tratta di Kalos."

"... Al bar di Luminopoli tra un ora. Non fare tardi." 

L'ologramma della donna si spense tra le mani di Elisio. L'uomo accennò un sorriso e si pettinò i capelli rossi facendoli scivolare tra le dita della mano. Dopodiché si sistemò la giacca in pelle e si avviò con passo sicuro verso la grande strada ad anello della capitale di Kalos. 

L'ologramma dell'uomo si spense tra le mani di Diantha. La donna sospirò sconsolata e richiamò la truccatrice al lavoro. Era sempre stato così Elisio: esuberante. Terminato il trucco, si alzò dalla sedia in legno, si sistemò velocemente i capelli allo specchio, indossò il giacchetto e si avviò verso l'uscita del camerino. 

Si incontrarono davanti al "Caffè Soleil", storico bar della città. Con un cenno della mano Elisio invitò la donna ad entrare per prima. Stringendosi nelle spalle e coprendosi il volto con il colletto dello giacca, Diantha accettò l'invito e varco la soglia del locale. Ordinarono un Bloody Mary per Elisio e un caffè nero per Diantha e si sedettero al tavolo più lontano di tutto il bar. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto sentirli. 

"Allora Elisio. Di cosa volevi parlarmi?" 

"Shhh! Fai piano! Potrebbero sentirci!" 

"Veramente l'unico che sta urlando sei tu. E comunque siamo lontanissimi, dovrebbero avere l'udito di Furfrou per sentirci." 

"Fai piano lo stesso. È qualcosa di vitale importanza." 

"Me lo hai già detto. Vieni al dunque." 

"La bellezza Diantha. La bellezza. Dobbiamo preservarla dalla rovina." 

"Non ti seguo. La nostra regione significa letteralmente 'bellezza' in greco. Cosa dovremmo preservare?" 

Elisio sfilò dalla tasca interna della giacca una foto raffigurante un Dragonite adulto. 

"Questo." 

"Un Dragonite..." 

"Si." 

"Come potrebbe minare un Dragonite la bellezza? E cosa c'entra tutto questo con Kalos?" 

"È brutto. È brutto e da qualche tempo se ne vedono sempre di più svolazzare nei cieli della nostra regione, deturpandola con la pochezza di idee alla base della loro stessa natura. "

"Ma cosa significa! È vero, non è un pokemon originario della nostra regione, ma le cose cambiano con il tempo."

"È questo il problema! Le cose mutano, ma mutano in peggio! Non vorresti che tutto fosse perfettamente sempre uguale? Bello come lo era alla nascita?"

"No che non lo voglio!" 

Un giovane allenatore entrò dalla porta del locale, e si avvicinò ai due. I due sembrarono non notarlo.

"Tu Diantha, non vorresti che la tua bellezza fosse eterna? Immutabile nei secoli?" 

"No! Quando invecchierò mi adatterò a ruoli diversi. Il tempo passa, è inevitabile." 

"Non è giusto! La tua bellezza dovrebbe essere perfetta, incastonata nei ghiacciai eterni della vita. E con te quella di Kalos. E con te quella del mondo intero. Troverò una soluzione a questa epidemia. Addio Diantha, ci vedremo presto."

L'uomo risucchio l'ultima goccia del suo cocktail e uscì lanciando due monete sul bancone. 

La donna bevve l'ultimo sorso di caffè, osservò il fondo della tazza e sospirò. Qualcosa le diceva che le cose da quel momento in poi sarebbero solo che peggiorate. Serviva un eroe. Un eroe di Kalos. Non lei però, non le bastavano le forze per affrontare quello psicopatico.

**Author's Note:**

> Non prendetela troppo sul serio. È letteralmente la prima fan fiction che scrivo. Sono solo scemo.


End file.
